Larong Fantasia
by Sanzo-Chan the wondering monk
Summary: UPDATE!(Fantasy's Game) A DW 3 fic. Ortega's daughter, Soia, continues the mission where he left off in search for Baramos. She will experience many things for the first time, but she was never prepared for an experience of the heart.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Warrior 3 and I never will. I do not profit in any way by writing this fic. Although the character's names, personalities, and situations are made up by me, they still belong to Bird Studios and Akira Toriyamma (I know that's not how it's spelled)

Character Profiles

Soia

Age: 15 going 16

Sex: Female

Class: Hero

Height: 5'6" (172 cm)

Weight: 130 lbs

Personality: Honest

Likes: Star gazing, reading, swimming, dancing.

Dislikes: Bad books, bullies, liars.

Facts: Soia's the daughter of Ortega, hero of Aliahan. A very reluctant hero who has not yet matured enough to be on her own. Though reluctant, she's no coward, and would always do her best to do what's expected of her. A well rounded fighter, she's good with swords and magic. The jewel on her headband controls her magic ability and would have difficulty casting without it. Though she's just a girl who wants to lead a normal teenage life.

Goro

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Class: Thief

Height: 6'0" ( 184 cm)

Weight: 190 lbs

Personality: Solitary 

Likes: Fishing, painting

Dislikes: Loud people, kids, animals

Facts: Goro is a thief who's as mysterious as his deep ember eyes. A very experienced fighter who's as smart as he's brave, he would just about always call on his enemy's bluff. He seldom speaks unless spoken to or has something important to say. His main flaw? Being a thief he always has a hard time keeping his hands out of other people's pockets.

Anya

Age: 14 going 15

Sex: Female

Class: Fighter

Height: 5'1' (155 cm)

Weight: 105 lbs

Personality: Tomboy

Likes: Fighting, eating, cats, cute things.

Dislikes: Losing fights, perverts, really big dogs.

Facts: The youngest and smallest member of the group. She's always very cheerful and a little bundle of energy, though she can be a little spoiled. She's the daughter of a Sage and a Fighter, which is why she can't cast spells. Unlike Soia who has the potential to cast few spells, Anya has almost no sign of magic, unless it's awakened for her. So she trained under her father's teachings as a fighter. Anya has the same birthday as Soia, but is a year younger.

Rum

Age: 27

Sex: Male

Class: Cleric

Height: 6'3" ( 192 cm)

Weight: 215 lbs

Personality: Lewd

Likes: Drinking, gambling

Dislikes: Being kicked out of bars.

Facts: A young cleric with rather questionable morals. He's training to be a Sage, but his habits make it difficult to be one. He has a tendency to spend money like water which often harms the needs of the others. There are times however he can be very mature and can act as an older brother to them. He's always kind to children, women, and the elderly, he's very protective of the youngest member, Anya. His cheerfulness hides his bothered past.

Ai

Age: 23

Sex: Female

Class: Merchant

Height: 5'8" (177 cm)

weight: 134 lbs

Personality: Sharp

Likes: Making money, cheating people out of money

Dislikes: Losing money, Rum

Facts: Ai is Soia's cousin and local merchant of Aliahan. She took over her family's shop at sixteen, when her parents past away. Lately the shop's been doing badly and will go to almost any length to make money, from black market to scams. Although not a fighter her knowledge of items and her shop serves well.


	2. Prologue: Child of Aliahan

Author's note: It took me a long time to write and proof read this first chapter. I put lots of work into this fic, so enjoy. The story has been changed slightly to fit the plot of the fic.

Prologue: Child of Aliahan.

There she was, standing in the middle of the field under the close watch of the setting sun. From dawn until dusk she'd train with her wooden sword at hand with hopes to one day be like her father: The hero Ortega. As the wind blew through the grass and trees, tiny tear drop leaves fluttered down from their branches. With a quick slash of her wooden sword she struck a few leaves slicing them in two.

At a nearby distance behind, a middle aged woman in a white dress and blue cape stood keeping a close eye on her student. Her long silver flowed in the wind lashing at her face, while her crimson red eyes looked on. She wore a golden headband with a red jewel in the middle; it indicated that she's a magic user of high class.

"That's enough for today Soia. Come inside the house, I'd like to have a word with you." Madame Yue spoke with a tap of her staff against the wooden floor. Slowly she turned and entered her house.

Soia ceased her training and obeyed. She wiped her sweaty brow with her sleeve and took a deep sigh of relief. Carrying the wooden sword with her she wiped her feet on the doormat before entering the house. She slid open the living room screen door open and found her master there sitting on the floor making tea. There was also a long wooden box beside her, but Soia paid no attention to it. She just walked up to Madame Yue and sat in front of her like she did everyday.

For a long while, there was silence.

Although Madame Yue was one of the greatest sages and spell casters, she's almost as skilled with a sword. She's been training Soia ever since she was a child by order of the king. Her husband was a fighter named Arayat and a daughter named Anya.

Anya's a year younger then Soia but they have the same birthday. Unlike her mother, Anya has an inability to cast any spells. So she trained with her father as a fighter during her childhood.

"You've been doing very well in your training. My family and I are very proud of you." Madame Yue finally said.

"I only do my best sensei Yue." Answered Soia, she smiled meekly while scratching her head.

"After today your training's complete. I have nothing more to teach you."

"I see."

"Your mother tells me that your going to the castle to see the king tomorrow. You're going to receive his blessings and go off into the world to defeat our enemies."

"Yes, but I --" Soia struggled to say with doubt in her mind.

Madame Yue motioned for Soia to stop. She then took the box beside her and held it up to Soia.

"I want to give you something for your journey. it's not much but you can sell it if you get hard up on money."

She removed the lid of the box. The wood was of a cherry tree and the grain was supple and well furnished. Inside was an item wrapped with a purple velvet. She gave it to Soia so she can unwrap it. Soia slowly peeled at the fabric and let it fall to the floor. She gasped with amazement when she saw her gift was a copper sword.

The sword was brand new and unblemished with glistening shine. The blade was three feet long with a tint of orange and yellow. The sharp end was on the left side of the blade and the blunt on the right. The handle was wrapped with fresh dark brown leather straps for a good grip.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like it?"

A smile spread across Soia's face. "Like it? Oh, Madame Yue I love it! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you love it. You know, you've been like a second daughter to me. Although I can't train you anymore you're welcome to visit, Anya would like that. You can go home now."

Before leaving, Soia gave Madame Yue a hug good-bye with a smile. She carried her gift and her practice sword and walked out the door. Before she left the gate, Madame Yue called out to her.

"If you see Anya on your way home, tell her that her father will be waiting for her in the dojo. And I don't want her fighting with boys again!"

THE TOWN that Soia lived in was within the kingdom of Aliahan. It was a provincial, ordinary town with shops, inns, churches, and taverns. Just about everyday a merchant would try to settle a bargain with the usual buy, sell, or trade method. Small children often played around the castle's moat to try to catch frogs.

Up ahead there was a small shop with a pink-haired female merchant. She had a bored expression on her face and was slowly dozing off. She fully woke up with a jolt when she saw Soia coming from the corner of her eye. She franticly waved her arms about trying to get Soia's attention.

"Soia! Hey, Soia! Can I interest you into purchasing anything? A warp-wing, herbs, or a pot lid maybe?" The pink-haired merchant cried out desperate to sell one of her items.

"No, nothing to day Ai. I only have 10 G of my allowance left. Besides, came here to sell." Soia turned down the offer as she placed the bamboo sword on the counter.

Disappointed, Ai went into a panic attack. "What, you're saying you won't even help out your own cousin? Come on, we're family!" Ai tried to make Soia feel bad for not buying anything. But Soia just gave her a stern look. "I guess not. Um, I guess I could give you 3 G for it."

"Only 3 G? Ai, I almost paid four times that!"

"Hey, now that's my final offer. Now you either take it or leave it. Besides, you were ripped off when you bought this in the first place. Bamboo swords of this quality sell for 5 G."

Soia only mumbled and cursed, Ai couldn't help but laugh.

"Soia, you're so honest and naive it's side splitting hilarious. Why, any dishonest merchant can easily take advantage of you!"

"You mean like yourself, Ai?"

"I'll just ignore that. The point is you're not going to survive out there in the real world. You'll be sixteen tomorrow and will be sent to fight, are you sure you'll be ready?"

"It's not like I have a choice! I mean tomorrow's my birthday and I want to spend it with my friends and family, not fighting monsters. I have mixed feelings about this, I love to travel and everything. But everybody expects the daughter of Ortega to bring down Baramos, so there's nothing I can do. But it's my duty and I musn't turn my back and run away from it."

"Not only that, but you're the student of Madame Yue, a sage of high rank. I mean she never takes on students, so you should be honored" Ai added as she polished a dagger.

Soia only sighed, she felt as though there's too much pressure resting on her tiny shoulders. Something then caught Ai's attention causing a halt to their conversation. She chuckled to herself at the sight shown in front of her.

"Hey Soia check this out, she's at it again." She pointed to the direction she was looking at.

Soia turned her head to the right. Upon seeing what's going on her jaw dropped with eyes wide open.

"Oh, no! Not again Anya!"

In front of the town Inn a young girl was fighting a perverse shady looking boy in black. Being prodded by cat calls and wolf whistles Anya had had enough and decided to defend herself. She sprinted forward with amazing speed and agility. While placing all her weight on the balls of her feet, she leaped into the air almost flying. When she landed behind her stalker she sprung forward again and tripped him with a sweeping low kick. She got back up on her feet and went into stance kata with her feet planted firmly to the ground, with all senses focused.

"Damn it Bunn, why don't you just give it up? You sure as hell seem to enjoy the beatings don't you?" Scoffed the young fighter.

"Oh, come on Anya don't be like that. You know you want me."

"Oh, shut the f@ck up! I'm not THAT easy!" Screamed a frustrated Anya giving him a rude gesture. "I've had enough!"

This time Bunn advanced first, but Anya held her ground. When he cam at arms length, Any continued her assualt. She jabbed him in the abdomen with a left punch and right hooked him in the jaw. When Bunn was in a daze she jumped into mid air and preformed a spinning double kick. But Bunn quickly recovered and blocked both kicks. While Anya was still in the air, he grabbed her ankles and threw her towards the inn wall. As Anya flew she used her legs to land and spring back head butting Bunn. Without a second to spare she uppercut and roundhouse kicked him in the chest. For the finishing blow she used a lighting critical kick to the groin. She KO'd Bunn and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Anya stood over the unconscious boy in a proud manner. She brushed aside her shoulder length raven locks and kept them in purple ties. Her face was sticky with sweat and dirt. Her eyes were ebony black and beamed with energy. She brushed off her green uniform that had her father's emblem on the front and black boots. Anya turned and bowed with pride when she heard clapping behind her.

"Well done Anya! Your skills are getting better and better everyday. But go easy on Bunn next time ok? I mean I'm sure he wants kids someday." Ai said with a mix of joy and concern, Soia wasn't very thrilled.

"You know, I wonder what you mother would say if she saw this? But don't worry Anya, I won't tell." Soia said. She gave a wink and a thumbs up to Anya.

Anya only smiled at her childhood friend. "Gee, thanks Soia. Say, do you think you can take me with you on your journey, please?" She begged with puppy dog eyes,

"That's really for you parents to decide, not me."

"Oh, come on Soia! I promise I won't just be excess baggage!"

"I'm sorry Anya, but there's nothing I can do!"

"Oh, fine!"

"Anya, I wouldn't let you go on something dangerous without your parents' consent. I'm sure if you ask, they'll let you go."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen." Anya pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest and kicked her feet into the dirt.

Soia looked at Ai for help with a desperate look. Ai only shook her head.

"Listen Anya, I have to get going on home now. You're father will be at your dojo ok, so ask him. We'll talk some other time, ok?" Soia said as she picked up her feet and ran home.

"Bye Soia, see you later."

IN A LITTLE house next to the castle wall, a two story house with a red roof stood by. Inside a middle aged woman was cooking dinner over an hearth fire. On the second floor there were two rooms. The room on the left housed and elderly old man napping in his bed. The woman put her cooking on hold, setting the kettle away from the stove when she heard a gentle knocking on the front door. She was surprised to see her daughter; Soia had come home early.

"Welcome back Soia. You're home early."

"Yeah, I though I'd surprise you." Soia answered. She wiped her feet on the door mat before coming in.

"Why don't you take a bath. Dinner won't be ready for awhile."

OUTSIDE, next to the upper right corner of the house stood a little shack of red brick. The window panes were as dark as black cherries with beads of droplets sliding off the windows. A small pipe on top of the roof emitted thick steam so Soia wouldn't suffocate. She bathed in a red drum barrel over a small fire. Hoping to wash all her worries away she scrubbed her neck with a hand towel to ease her tense muscles.

"I wonder, is this really for me? This journey. What lies beyond that horizon? Will I make new friends, enemies, or what?" She continued to think to herself until the sun sank behind the mountains.

After her bath she dried herself off with a towel and got into her pajamas. She wore a blue, satin, long sleeved shirt, and white shorts five inches above the knee. She draped the towel over her shoulders and detangled her short black hair. She stepped into her thong slippers and left the bathhouse, closing the door behind her.

When she entered her home through the back door, she became overwhelmed with the mouth watering scent of dinner. Juicy beef tender loin seasoned with garlic and pepper sautéed with teriyaki sauce, baked potatoes and broccoli smothered with melted cheese, steamy fried rice cooked with eggs and oyster sauce, and creamy clam chowder topped with chives. Soia felt like she's floating on a cloud drifting into heaven as the aroma wafted in the air. She shook her head vigorously to get back to reality, then she promptly ran to the dinning room and took her seat at the table.

"About time Soia, we were about to start without you." Said Soia's grandfather.

"As long as i get my share of food then I don't care, grandpa." Replied Soia in between stuffing her face.

"Soia, how many times do I have to tell you, don't bury your face in your food bowl? Eat like a lady!" Soia's mother scolded. Soia grumbled as she obeyed.

"Yes, sorry mother."

"You know Soia, tomorrow you'll be starting your journey. And I--"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it."

"All I'm saying, is that even though I have to let you go, that doesn't mean I have to accept it. If I had a say in anything, I'd never let you go!"

"Mom, just leave me alone! I don't want to go either but I have to. I want to protect you and everybody, so I don't want to hear it!"

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me Soia! As far as I'm concerned as long as you live here you live here, you still have to abide by the rules of this house."   
"Look, if you would just listen--"

"Not another word! Now I want you to go upstairs and study. Is that clear!?"

Soia just arched her eyebrows, rolled her eyes and ran upstairs. She slammed the door behind her when she entered her bedroom.

For awhile there was only silence with an uneasy slant. Soia's grandfather took one last sip of his wine before he spoke.

"You know Midori, everyday Soia is getting to be like her father. Don't you think you should let go? she's not a child anymore."

"I know that dad, but she's s till MY child."

Up the oak wood staircase and a right turn to the first room, a closed door shielded a teenage girl trying to study physics while daydreaming of things to come. She sketched random doodles into her notebook while her mind drifted into space. With several text books sprawled on her bed; she's trying to cram as much equations as humanly possible. Occasionally she'd place her pencil between her book and gaze out the window. In the dark, velvet, indigo sky, a lonely star humbly shined over the kingdom.

"The first star of the evening. As a child I'd reach out and try to touch them. So close, yet so far. I'd wish upon them, it seems that the number of stars is like the number of times I prayed for you to come home." She sighed extending her arm toward the sky. "But no more childhood fantasies from now on. Dad, where are you?" After staring into the night sky, Soia drew a soft yawn and laid herself to be, resting her head on a feather pillow. He hand searched the bed looking for her powder blue blanket and threw it over her head. Cuddling close to her pillow, she slowly drifted off to the beckoning call of rest.

****

End Prologue 

An: More to come soon. Was it good? Bad? So-so? Please let me know by leaving a review. Questions? Comments? Please e-mail me Saiyuki@hotmail.com

****

Next: Predestined Future. 


	3. Chapter one: Predestined future

****

Author's note: My god, I'm sorry it took so long you guys, forgive me!!! (Bows down to other people) I've been hit with extreme writer's block and have been stuck for a long time. Sorry if this chapter is bad, I tried to rush this which is not a good thing for me. Guys, please I haven't forgotten about this fic, it's just that lately I've had other things that came up. Though now that school has started my update time has been shortened than it already has. Questions, Comments, please e-mail me at Saiyuki04@hotmail.com or visit my website at . Thank you for waiting and please enjoy chapter 1.

Extra note: The story HAS been slightly altered to fit the plot of this fic, not sure if I mentioned that before or not...

This is Sanzo-chan signing off, until next time.

****

Chapter one: Predestined Future

The air was humid, thick, and musky, even breathing was a difficult task. The desperate gasping from her mouth echoed off the surroundings. Franticly, she searched around her, only to realize that pure darkness embraced her. Then from a distance a faint sliver of light barely struggled to reach her.

She rose to her feet and walked forward. Her feet were bare and the ground beneath her was slick and chilled. A droplet of water slid off a large pillar of stone and fell into a pool of water, the sound echoed was ripples grew each second.

The drop of light expanded with each step taken. When she reached the end of the tunnel, the light was blindingly bright yet soothingly warm. When she regained her vision she saw a large mountain that reached high into the heavens. As if being drawn by an unknown caller, she grabbed an edge and started to climb. Each step taken grew more dangerous than the last as she scaled the steep formation. As she continued, she lost her footing on the slippery rocks and began to fall. As she plummeted several feet her screams were of pure fear and ear piercing.

To save herself from sudden death she grabbed hold of a vine and stayed suspended in mid air, until she could catch her breath When she was ready she continued her journey up. Several moments passed, her nerves started to shake and her hands were cut and braised. Tired and exhausted, she let out a great sigh of relief as she slowly reached a wide platform.

The mountain stood high above the clouds as it overlooked a vast majestic valley. Behind her, a massive waterfall flowed with a thunderous roar. The water's mist formed a thick fog as a soft breeze carried it over. Her body was cold and wet with water and sweat, she shivered as the mist brushed against her skin. Transparent beads of dew ran down her short, raven black hair as she searched her surroundings.

"Where, where am I?" She whispered to herself, but became overcome with fear. So she yelled franticly. "Is somebody there? Please, anybody!"

"Welcome, you are in my realm. Tell me child, what is you mane?" A thunderous voice answered back to her.

She trembled with shaken nerves and her heart jumped to her throat. Not wanting to disobey, she answered. "I am Soia, daughter of Ortega. I come from the kingdom of Aliahan."

"Well then Soia, I will ask you a series of questions. Answer them truthfully and don't think too hard about them. Are you ready?" As he said this a high wind picked up and flowed through Soia's hair.

Soia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Although she was scarred, she somehow felt relaxed talking to the unseen stranger. "I accept."

"Good." The voice said with a calm, gentler tone. "On a journey, do you feel more confident with strong equipment as opposed to taking allies?"

"No, because I have no real experience of a battle." She lowered her eyes and bit her lip, she was ashamed of her answer.

"I see. Have you ever thought of how wonderful flying could be?"

"Yes, often I'd dream of it."

"Do you think birds are free?" The voice continued.

"Yes."

"If you could be reborn, would you like to be a princess?"

"And give up my life now? No."

"Do you find it hard to turn down people's request?"

"Yes."

"Do you sometimes daydream and amuse yourself with you imagination?" 

"yes."

The voice paused for a short time, thinking of more questions. then said, "If there were one wish in the world that could come true, could you say it now?"

Soia had to think about this, but she knew that decision making wasn't her best point. "No."

"Do you often think of the past?"

"Yes, all the time."

"You know, a simple 'yes' or 'no' will suffice." Said the Voice, then he continued, "Do you think the world has more sadness than happiness?"

"No."

"Do you want to grow up quickly, or have felt that way?"

"Uh-uh." Soia shook her head.

The Voice growled, and then asked the last question. "Lastly, Let's say there is something that you want very badly. If it turns out that it's unattainable, would it make you want it more?"

A chord struck at Soia's heart. If there was anything that fed the fuel of her determination, and that was reaching for something and completing any task difficult. "Yes!"

The voice seemed very pleased with her response. After the questioning session ended, there was a short pause, again. Soia waited patiently for a response from her unseen stranger.

"I see, I think I have an idea about who you are. However, I need you to take a test."

"A test? What do you mean?" Soia asked, she did not get an answer.

With a strong gust of wind blowing harshly on her face the scenery had changed. The beautiful mountain valley became a dark, dank enclosure similar to the one before. Soia gagged with a wrenching feeling in her gut as the pungent stench of mildew and fungus emitted from the murky green walls surrounding her.

Ahead of her a post sign stood. Quickly she ran towards it to have a better look. 

"You must continue straight and turn right at the next tunnel, if you value your life." Soia read the sign out loud.

Taking the safe route, Soia followed the signs' directions. As she walked she found a small torch hanging on the cave wall. Quickly, she grabbed the torch with her left hand and placed her right on the wall to guide her. With the aid of the light she avoided traps and dead ends. Upon turning a corner a chest of gold, flowing to the brim lay before her. The coins sparkled like stars as the torch reflected when Soia leaned for a closer look.

"My god, my family would be able to pay off our debts with this kind of money. Hell, mom even owes Ai, money, we're just glad she's not a loan shark!" She softly spoke as she slowly reached for the gold.

Suddenly, frantic cries of help echoed through the cave. The voice was of a young female.

Forgetting about the treasure, Soia followed the cries dropping her torch to the floor. The sharp hissing came as quickly as it went when it frizzled out.

"Somebody, help me!" The distant plea echoed within the walls.

Soia hurried as fast as she could; her bare feet splashed into the puddles with each step taken. On a slime coated stone Soia tripped and landed on her knees, leaving them scuffed and bruised. Now, exhausted, battered, and soaked, she still pressed on hoping she's not too late. Though, she stopped when she was able to find her.

The girl was trapped under a pile of large stones, covering her lower half of her body. On top of her was a fierce beast of enormous size, crushing her underneath. The beast had large claws with a lion body and wings that spread to the length of that of three men. It licked it's lips as it played with it's meal like a cat after it just caught it's prey.

The girl's face was red from the pressure of the weight, with sweat dripping off her chin. her screams were death piercing that only excited the beast even more.

"Stop it please!" She cried with hot tears streaming down her eyes; screaming to the maximum capacity of her lungs. 

The monster only growled at his capture; he began to salivate with spit oozing from it's jaws as it aimed to bite at the throat. The girl just closed her eyes tightly, hoping that death would be swift and painless.

As it inched closer to the jugular and sharp stone was hurled at the forehead, the monster whined in pain as blood started to draw. The monster looked up and saw Soia with another stone in her hand. It stared at her face as she smirked at the hideous being before she threw the other stone at it.

"Get off her, you dumb ass freak!" Soia said, then turned to the girl "Hey, you alright, miss?"

The girl didn't answer, only whimpered. Angered that his supper had been delayed; it got off the girl and gave Soia, a stone glare.

**__**

I have to be extra careful, I don't have my sword and my spells aren't strong enough to kill it. She thought, the only weapons she had were her fists, magic, and her wits.

The mantigore, with a loud roar lunged forward on top of Soia. She fought hard to make sure his jaws made no contact with her neck. Her hand searched for a sharp stone. When she found one she jabbed it into the mantigore's paw. Bellowing with pain it quickly released Soia who then rolled away.

Quickly she pulled onto it's mane and climbed on it's back. Getting a good grip on the mane, Soia stabbed the mantigore in the left eye. The half blind mantigore wildly bucked Soia off it's back; Soia fell back and slammed against the cave wall. In a berserk rage the mantigore, with it's claws slapped Soia across the chest.

With the wind knocked out of her she entered a short coughing fit. When her breathing became steady, she clenched her chest in extreme pain. On her hands a warm, thick, liquid slowly oozed painting her palms.

Her blood-scent aroused the mantigore's olfactory sensors. It growled low, and licked it's lips.

Soia got up and tried to make a run from the mantigore, while she was trying to save the girl. Her quick movements however did not help as she tore her wounds even more. Buckling with pain and exhaustion, she fell to her knees and crawled. 

She barely made it to the girl when she felt a paw press on her shoulder. The claws slid out of the paw and dug into her flesh. Tiny beads of blood slowly drew from her delicate skin. Saliva dripped through it's teeth and splattered onto Soia's hair.

"Get off me!" Soia growled.

The mantigore only answered with a snarl.

"I said, get off me you son of a bitch! BLAZE!"

A second later, the beast's mane caught on fire. It jumped on it's hind legs and howled as Soia cleared the rocks to set the girl free.

"Miss, I hope you're alright. You have to leave now or-" Soia never finished her sentence. The moment the girl was set free, she ran to escape.

During this time the mantigore recovered. It's flesh was only slightly charred, but not enough to do any real damage. Determined to get revenge it leaped several feet forward and lunged over the girl. She tried to turn around to escape, but it blocked her way.

Despite herself being in pain, Soia got up and ran to the mantigore. She pulled on it's tail to try to distract it. Without a seconds notice the mantigore kicked her with it's hind leg in the stomach cutting off most of her breath. She clenched her stomach tightly and cried. Now with nothing to get in it's way the mantigore lunged itself at the girl. Soia heard blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the cave, but that was all.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Soia awoke in the middle of the night with a disturbing rush and in cold sweat. She broke into strained tears as she hyperventilated in a wild shock. The pain in her chest was still great even though not a mark was left on her body. A sense of sadness and bewilderment filled her mind as the midnight air filled the room.

"A dream, thank god." Soia said to herself, "The voice said it was a test. But, what does it have to do with me?"

**__**

End Chapter one

Next: Reluctance 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Reviewer Feedback!

Flamestrike: Thanks, I'll try my best. 

Spincut: Thanks for showing up, man. The version I'm using is the gameboy color version of the game.

Kitsune and Zero: Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm very slow when it comes to these things and my computer time always keeps getting taken away. School's not much help either. Again I'm sor for the inconvenience my delay has caused you guys. Next time you review can you please leave an e-mail so I can let you know when I update next time, please? ^_^

Silver Fox: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story. It's just that sometimes I get burned out easy with my other fics and my web site that I tend to take long breaks. But when I'm rested enough I get the urge to write again!!! =^_^=

Mia: Excel Saga rules, and so does Strong Bad!!!!!!


End file.
